Best Of the Nest
Stewie Kills Lois 1999 VHS # Stewie Kills Lois # 2019 March 16 # TV Event Buying a Sari # Slink's Special Talent # Spongebob's Last Stand ---- ---- Synopsis by Dave Comments by Dave, sue_ellen_armstrong, George4Browne, and Esmeraude. ---- Since the teaser is just a clip from the episode, I'm not going to include it here. I'll just jump into the story. ---- ---- Brain's tending his Mom's ice cream shop. He scoops an ice cream for Buster, predicably it's a horrible flavor yet again, a mixture of French Vanilla and fresh fish. Arthur covers his mouth so he isn't sick as Buster notes how you can "really taste the cod". Brain hands Arthur a clothespeg to stick on his nose. Brain's already put one on. A horrible flavor, but not the first time Buster's had fish-flavor ice cream: He enjoyed "Rocky Trout" in #20601 - "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver" Sue Ellen walks into the ice cream shop. She figured they'd be playing "Virtual Goose", seeing how today is "the Final Match of the Playoffs to the Elimination Round of the Nineteenth Championships". Arthur knows that was the case, but ever since D.W. started playing, they've lost interest. She always wins. Besides, notes Buster, who wants to spend all their time inside playing computer games? ---- If Sue Ellen wanting to play computer games was out of character, now Buster favors an active livestyle and nutrious ice cream. Has the world gone topsy-turvy? :) Speaking of fish ice cream, check this out: It was in the Calgary Sun on August 6th, 2001. ---- Suddenly Muffy appears at the door of the ice cream shop. She just downloaded "Virtual Goose Version 5.0". She's impressed with it. The boys are stunned. Buster notes it must be good -- they skipped versions 2 through 4. They all stop what they're doing -- Arthur abandons his still full glass of orange juice, and rush out of the ice cream shop. Brain takes off his uniform and flips the sign on the door of the shop before he leaves, closing the shop. When did Brain inherit the ice cream shop? I don't think his parents would appreciate his closing it in the middle of the day. Sue Ellen sits down at the counter in the abandoned store and sighs to herself. Sue Ellen: Addicts... I won't ask how Muffy and Sue Ellen knew to visit the ice cream shop, which they hardly ever frequent. Usually everyone's in the Sugar Bowl, but that goes without saying. We're now subject to "Virtual Goose Version 5.0". ---- The screen goes black, and the background story scrolls up and away up the screen, like on Star Wars. In a time before time... In a place so remote it has never been seen before by upright mammals. Note that there's two spaces between "been" and "seen", if you're really, really, really, really fussy. We see our old friend the goose from "Virtual Goose" in a nest in a palm tree surrounded by volcanoes. The virtual goose laid four eggs, which hatched into... #''Sporty Goose, sporting a karate uniform...'' #''Stylish Goose, who's outfitted in a nice dress and a scarf...'' #''Strong Goose, who's a muscular goose...'' #''Silly Goose, with a face like a clown...'' #''Smart goose, clutching a diploma, and wearing a mortar board, and a suit. He turns his diploma into a paper airplane with one hand and throws it at you.'' #''...and finally, Just Plain Goose, which looks like bearly assembles to Arthur, if he was a goose, even down to the sweater and glasses.'' To me, they look more like penguin children than geese. :) Virtual Goose had to leave her gifted children, and "pursue a career in online gaming". She vowed to return with "fame and fortune", but while she was gone, an "evil wind" blew the nest out of the tree. Now the geese children must "fend for themselves in the "deep dark woods". Only one will survive, passing all of the trials to become "Best of the Nest"... ...and there you have it. ---- Arthur and his friends all pick the geese they want to be. Arthur and his friends all pick the geese they want to be. *''Francine's "Sporty"'' *''Muffy's "Stylish"'' *''Binky's "Strong"'' *''Buster's "Silly"'' *''Brain's "Smart".'' Arthur sighs -- he gets stuck with "Just Plain Goose". * * * We see them playing the game. Brain, as "Smart Goose" comes to a rushing river he must cross, and is given three options. *''A) Fly across the river'' *''B) Wait for a passing log'' *''C) Do the hokey-pokey'' Brain picks A, and watches his goose fall into the river and get eaten by a shark. A tombstone appears, reading "Game Over". Brain's shocked, and recoils in his chair. Brain: What!? * * * Brain consults a book at the library. Meanwhile, Binky kicks George off the library computer -- Binky got sick of waiting for George to finish his research. Brain points to an article in the book and tells Binky that his goose should have been large enough to fly. Binky says that if Brain was right, he's still be in the game. Brain says the game is "dumb", and goes on to say that sharks don't live in rivers. Looks like Elwood City's library system has given up on the Dewey Decimal System for shelving non-fiction books and has elected to go with alphabetical order instead. Nearby, Muffy's sitting at a desk using her laptop computer. She sides with Binky, and claims that Brain's just upset because he "couldn't last one day in the wild". Brain replys that he could. Muffy: I guess we'll never know, will we. Muffy then squeals with delight. Her goose has come to another trial. "Stylish Goose" is standing on an iceberg. There are some mushrooms growing on the iceberg. Should she: *''A) Avoid the mushrooms?'' *''B) Eat the mushrooms?'' *''C) Do the hokey-pokey?'' Muffy elects to eat the mushrooms, which was the correct response, allowing her to pass on to level four. Brain: But that's ridiculous! They could have been poisonous! Muffy: Spoilsport! * * * In school, Brain approaches Francine, Buster, and Arthur, who are standing by their lockers. He wants them to sign up to go on a real camping trip with him on the weekend. Buster wants to know if there'll be real food. Brain says his Dad makes "amazing s'mores".Good enough for Buster -- he signs his name under Francine and Arthur's. Muffy overhears them talking. She dismisses camping as a bad idea, since there aren't showers, beds, or TV. Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1999, VHS